


The Past Is The New Future

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Bandoms, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 1920's, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece, Homophobia, Inventor Josh Dun, Italy 1503, M/M, Overuse of the word quite, Rated T for language, Science Fiction, This is honestlt kind of a crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: Inventor Josh Dun knew his idiotic best friends would be up to anything, so why not ask them to participate in his latest project?“You don’t usually trust us with any of your inventions, but here you are, letting us drive the time machine you just finished building”“Don’t worry about it, Frank. Now get in there and drive that beast”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Happy New Years!
> 
> This fic has been in progress for almost two years I am ashamed. I also haven't written a story in so long and have been pretty inactive on this site. Someone bring me back and pull me away from Fanfiction.net. 
> 
> Some of the characters will be introduced later on in the story. Tags will also be tagged (lol) as the story progresses. Hopefully just hopefully I don't abandon this story like I did You're Marked (that story was a whole lot better in my head I swear)
> 
> Anyway, I don't have a schedule. All I can say is maybe an update each week? I don't think it'll be longer than 20 chapters.
> 
> Welp, that's all. Enjoy!

Inventor Josh Dun knew his idiotic best friends would be up to anything, so why not ask them to participate in his latest project? Of course he doesn't mean that in a cruel way (or does he?) but he knows his buddies would be up for it! They love to get their hands on anything that's made of metal and/or can move. He loves his friends but he's told them plenty of times to be careful, don't touch anything that might seem dangerous, stay away from any creation at work, don't distract him, and the famous one of them all "Can you all shush I seriously can't concentrate".

 

“Frank! Hi buddy” Josh greets into the phone, possible a bit over cheerful. He can't wait himself. He needs results ASAP.

 

“Jishwa! What’s up?” Frank whispered on the other line. It was oddly quiet.

 

“I called to ask you guys for a favor. Bring Brendon and Pete. I need those idi- uh, guys, too” Close one.

 

“Sure, man, but you do know I’m in the middle of class right now, right?”

 

Josh checked his watch and cursed under his breath. Fucking 1:34 pm. Why didn't he think before dialing? Sure he wants them to try out his invention as quickly as possible but he's also aware these kids need their education. Oh, do they need it.

 

“Oh man, I totally forgot about that. My apologies. I’ll see you at around 5:00 alright?”

 

“Okay. Bye dude” Frank says before the line goes dead.

 

Josh placed his phone on the small table beside his latest invention…

 

The Time Machine

 

The machine was round and very spacious. There would be more than enough space for the three boys. The Time Machine was an electric blue color, and although the wiring may seem a bit messy on the outside, it didn't take away any of the impressing details the machine offered.

 

Josh isn't too confident about this thing yet. Fortunately, his inventions have yet to fail. Hopefully this one is just as successful as, say, his lie detector. That beauty helped him figure out who exactly ate his lunch. It was Chipotle, god damnit! He wasn't going to let these boys get away with that. Brendon ended up paying for his meal that night they went out for dinner. Served him right.

 

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

 

“Jishwa Duuuuun” Brendon yells as he threw open the door to the basement, the two other boys following close behind. He seriously tried not to think this twice. Josh just can't take back that offer now.

 

“Right over here, guys!” Josh calls from inside in the machine, poking his head out.

 

“Dude, you are in serious need of a girlfriend. You can’t spend all your time down here” Frank teased.

 

“Whatever, man. You know I don’t swing that way” Josh replied cockily. He grabbed a nearby rag and dried his hands.

 

“Let’s face it. None of us do” Pete jokes (not that is wasn’t the truth. They were all flaming homosexuals)

 

“Dude, what is this thing?” Frank asks, changing the subject and running his hand across the machine.

 

“It’s my latest invention” Josh simply says. No further details...not yet anyway.

 

“Nice! Does it work? What's it for?” Pete asks.

 

“That’s the reason I invited you guys over. I’m giving you guys the honor of trying it out” Josh stated, grinning widely.

 

“Nice one, Josh, but you don’t even trust us with your own TV. What makes you think we’ll actually believe that?” Frank deadpans.

 

"As much as it _pains_ me to remember, I agree with Frank on this one. Why the sudden change of mind?" Brendon followed up, arms crossed.

 

“You boys have practically begged me to let you try out one of my inventions. Now that the time has come, don’t want to take up the offer?” Josh questions.

 

"Nah" Frank was totally lying.

 

“I mean, I do kinda wanna try it..." Brendon pondered

 

“So do I” Pete agreed.

 

“Two against one, Frankie. Besides, I know you secretly want to” Josh tempted, smirking. He knew Frank wouldn't be able to resist. He may be just a tad bit more reasonable than Pete or Brendon, but he's still young and immature. 

 

“Fine. But just because these two idiots want to. I’m feeling a little pressured as well” Frank says, glaring at his two other friends.

 

“Great! Now you guys step insi-“

 

“Now wait just a minute” Frank blurts, receiving a groan from the three other men.

 

“Yes, Frank?” Josh sighed.

 

“Does this thing even work? Like, is it going to get us killed or something?” 

 

Is it? To be completely honest, Josh isn't sure himself. He doesn't think the Time Machine would be _that_ risky. As much as he hates his friends sometimes, he still loves them. He doesn't want to put them in a dangerous situation. 

 

“That’s the thing. I’m actually not quite sure. That’s why you guys are going to try it out. If it does end up backfiring, I swear I'll bring you guys back”

 

“Oh, you’re not sure? Yea, I’m not doing this-“

 

“Listen, Frank. I highly doubt my invention will be the death of any of you” Josh assures.

 

“Frank, stop being such a killjoy and get in the damn thing already. I’m sure we’re going to have a great time” Brendon assured, climbing inside and Pete right along with him.

 

Frank ended up giving in, climbing into the machine. Does he feel safe? No, not really. But he does admit he feels pretty excited about this. One thing you should know about Frank Iero: he's a total adrenaline junkie.

 

“Alright. Let’s start up this bad boy!” Josh exclaims.

 

“Will you two just sit down so I can start this thing up?” Frank exclaimed.

 

The two boys who were currently observing the inside of the Time Machine fell silent and sat back, waiting for the machine to start up.

 

"Hold up...you haven't even told us what this thing does" Pete reminds.

 

Oh yeah! Josh forgot about that.

 

"Right. Guys, this baby is something I like to call a Time Machine!"

 

Next thing you know, their jaws are practically on the damn floor

 

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

 

"...Did I hear you right?" Brendon squeaked.

 

Josh nodded proudly. 

 

“Alright, Frank. I’m trusting you to drive this thing” Josh warns.

 

“Something is seriously wrong with you, man” Frank concludes.

 

“Why?” Josh asked.

 

“You don’t usually trust us with any of your inventions, but here you are, letting us drive a huge Time Machine you just finished building”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Frank. Now get in there and drive that beast”

 

Frank rolled his eyes and obliged.

 

A bright blue light went off as Frank turned the engine on.

 

“Uh, was that supposed to happen?” Frank thought out loud.

 

“Maybe?” he heard Brendon reply.

 

“Don’t worry about it, guys. Now type in the time period you’d like to go” Josh explains.

 

“Wait a sec… you can choose the place, too?!” Pete asks, running his fingers over the keypad on the dashboard.

 

“Of course! You don’t have to stay in only America. You can travel to places like Australia or wherever you’d like” Josh explains.

 

“Oh! We should go to the 18 th hundredths, but travel to the other side of the world, like Europe. You know, go back about 200 years or so. I kinda wanna know what was going  on during that time” Brendon suggests.

 

“Something Bren never ever bothered to learn about in World History” Pete joked.

 

“Shut up, Pete”

 

“Sounds like a good idea” Frank admitted, typing in the information.

 

“I only offer the best”

 

“Ha! Yeah okay, whatever you say”

 

“Pete. I swear, if you don’t shut the fu-”

 

“Both of you, shut up!” Frank demanded, glaring at his two friends.

 

“ ‘kay”

 

“Whatever”

 

“Ok, we need a random date” Frank informs, his index finger hovering over the keyboard.

 

“Uh, what about June 5 th ?” Pete suggests.

 

“Why?” Brendon asked.

 

Pete grinned cheekily.

 

“No reason”

 

Frank shrugged and typed in the information.

 

**LOCATION- EUROPE**

**YEAR-1815**

**DAY - JUNE 5**

**(LAUNCH)**

 

“Alright guys. In case you get lost, I’m able to locate the machine and track it down. I can immediately bring the machine right back home. You guys ready to go?” Josh asked, clipboard in hand

 

“I was born ready!” Brendon shouts.

 

“I second that!” Pete called.

 

“And I’ve got a bad feeling about this” Frank muttered.

 

“Loosen up, Frankie!” Brendon insisted, patting his friend’s shoulder.

 

Frank shrugged him off and pressed the ‘ **LAUNCH** ’ button and, in the blink of an eye, the time machine was no longer in Josh’s basement.

 

‘I really hope this doesn’t backfire” Josh sighed, silently hoping nothing goes wrong.


	2. Roaring Twenties

It was like one of those typical time travel movies, which was explainable, since they were time traveling. Tons of different objects revolved around the Time Machine. It all seemed so cool yet so blurry. You couldn’t enjoy the scenery much.

Before they knew it, the movement around them stopped, causing the three boys to fall face first. The only thing audible was the sound of muffled music coming from the outside. It wasn’t modern music either. It was classical.. 

 

“Holy moly this thing actually worked. Wait, we are still alive, right? I’m not dead? WE’RE not dead?” Frank ranted. No fucking way.

“Frank, I’d like you to kindly get the fuck off my leg, you heavy bastard!” Brendon gritted.

“Sorry dude” Frank answered as he scrambled off the taller boy.

“Guys, where the heck are we?” Pete asked aloud, hissing in pain right after feeling a small bloody gash on his forehead.

“I mean, you could take a peek through the tiny window on the door” Frank informed, pointing to said window.

Pete climbed over his two other friends and stood on his toes to take a peek. He could hear the other two snickering. Oh not this again. They just never let go, do they?

“Shut it, you two. I’m not much shorter than you, Frank” he sassed.

“What do you see out there?” Frank asked, shoving Brendon away when the other decided to take a look as well.

“I don’t know. I don’t think it’s Europe though. Nor is it the 18th century”

“What?” Frank muttered, standing beside his shorter friend to take a look himself.

 

“It’s pretty wild out there. The streets are crowded, the stores are too. Oh yeah, and there's a crowd forming around the machine. Thought you should know that”

 

“Huh, you’re right…. Welp, I guess it's pretty impossible to not be the center of attention” the black-haired man shrugged.

 

Frank spun around to check the small display.

 

**LOCATION - UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

 

**YEAR - 1923**

 

**DAY - JUNE 05**

 

“And it's not Europe. You're right, Pete. We’re still in the US. However, it brought us to 1923, and do you know what that means?” Frank questioned.

 

“This was way before we were born?” Brendon concluded.

 

“No, well, yes, but that's not what I’m talking about. It's the period of the Roaring Twenties” Frank answered.

 

“Oh shit” he heard Pete mutter.

 

“What’s so bad about that?” Brendon asked.

 

“This is one of America’s worst times. You know, when everyone spent money like crazy and banks eventually went bankrupt” Pete answered for him.

 

“Not quite, but that’s sort of the aftermath” Frank corrected.

 

“Wasn’t it the time where cars, phones, TV’s and such were recently invented so people just went out and bought them?” Brendon asked.

 

“Uh...something like that, I guess? The Roaring Twenties weren’t just about money spending, guys”

 

Suddenly, a knock came from the outside, no doubt coming from the people outside the machine.

 

“Come out or we will be forced to destroy your spaceship!”

 

“Fucking spaceship? You have got to be kidding me” Brendon snorted.

 

Frank rolled his eyes. Well, you can't blame them. The Time Machine is pretty strange looking. Maybe they haven’t seen just what a ‘spaceship’ apparently looks like.

 

“We should probably open the door before they plan something...bad” Pete says.

 

“Yeah, we don't want them setting Tim on fire” Brendon agreed.

 

“Tim?” Frank questions

 

“Yeah. This baby was in need of a name! So I thought about it and realized, ‘Hey! Just remove the e from Time and there you have it. Little Timmy!” Brendon explained, a huge grin on his face.

 

“That is so lame” Pete stated.

 

At least he said it before Frank had to.

 

Frank took a deep breath, gesturing towards the door. Brendon nodded and pulled the handle, revealing the outside world. These were people you would only see in History textbooks or black and white films. Their sense of style gave everything away.

 

There were a mix of gasps and sighs of relief. People turned to each others, silently murmuring and trading shocked facial expression. Hopefully this won’t fuck up history. Oh who were they kidding, this was definitely going to be talked about. Oh well.

 

“Hello everyone. We come in peace” Pete declared.

 

“I bet they're aliens” a kid in the crowd yelled.

 

“That’s a really stupid answer, kid, and that’s coming from a guy who’s heard that one plenty of times. The dumb answer part, I mean. Think twice before you speak”

 

“Pete!” Frank hissed, elbowing the other boy’s stomach. Pete glared back, rubbing the sore spot. As he recovered, he faced the crowd once again.

 

“Anyway, my name is Pete Wentz, this guy beside me is Frank Iero, and the tallest of us is Brendon Urie. We just came to say hi. Please do not attack us. Oh, and we definitely don't come from the future. This thing is not a Time Machine either, no matter how much you may think is the only explanation”

 

The crowd seemed a little confused. They weren’t used to such modified wording or vocabulary. Brendon finally came stumbling out of the Time Machine.

 

“What took you so long, man?” Pete asked. 

 

“Trying to figure out what brought us here. The Time Machine may be a little messed up” he replied. He heard the multitude gasp.

 

“Oh shoot. I just gave us away, didn't I?”

 

“Idiot” Frank hissed, facepalming.

 

“I was kidding” Brendon yelled, awkwardly laughing.

 

“You can all go back to what you were doing” Pete assured the people.

 

Nothing.

 

“Scram!” Brendon yelled.

 

A few of them jumped slightly at his harsh tone and left immediately. The rest simply shrugged and went on their way. The three boys sighed heavily and glanced around.

 

“Wow” Brendon mused.

 

“Yeah” Frank replied.

 

“Everything is so…”

 

“I know. It’s impressing-”

 

“What? No! Everything is so ancient! We should’ve traveled to the future. I bet it would’ve been a whole lot more entertaining, am I right guys?” 

 

Frank’s grin fell. 

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah! I mean, come on! Look at this place. Everything is so old-fashioned” Brendon stated.

 

“Brendon, I think you should stop. Frank’s eye is twitching and that’s a bad sign” Pete warned, gripping the taller boy’s shoulder. Brendon’s eyes widened. 

 

“Woah dude. Calm yourself”

 

“Just...can you not complain? This is crazy! And I mean it in a good way”

 

“Alright dude” Brendon replied.

 

“So what should we do now that we’re here? I hope you don’t expect us to just stand around and observe. I want to walk around and see some cool shit” Pete proclaimed.

 

“And we are. However, when we split up, we should all meet inside the machine at around...wait, what time is it exactly?” Frank asked.

 

Brendon pulled his phone from his back pocket. 

 

“Oh right. We’ve got our phones. Don’t let anybody see that”

 

“It’s 5:48” Brendon replied, shoving his phone back where it was.

 

“Then we should all be back by 6:30. That should give us more than enough time to explore” Frank explained.

 

“Deal”

 

“Wait...who’s gonna watch Tim while we’re gone?” Pete asked.

 

“Shit! I didn’t think about that” Frank cursed.

 

“One of us can stay. We’ll just take turns” 

 

“I will. I’m not feeling up to exploring” Brendon offered, raising his hand. Frank and Pete exchanged worried glances.

 

“You sure, man? This is a once in a lifetime experience!” Pete reminded.

 

“What are you talking about? It’s not even possible! Well, not to others” Frank added.

 

“It’s fine, really. Don’t worry about me. Like I said, I’m not feeling up for it. You guys have fun”

 

“Okay, we’ll be back later then. Just don’t make me regret this, Bren” Frank warned, turning and beginning to walk away.

 

“Are you sure about this dude? I can stay if you want” Pete asked once again, slightly concerned.

 

Brendon waved him off.

 

“Yeah man. I’m not a big fan of history, all thanks to Ms. Smithfield. She can seriously bore you to death with those lectures. You’re the reason I’m considering dropping out of college, god damnit!”

 

Pete laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. 

 

“Fine. See ya” 

 

“Have fun, short stack”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Brendon chuckled and leaned against Tim, watching his friends go and crossing his arms over his chest. Although he didn’t feel like walking around, he couldn’t help but feel just a little curious. And he was aware that he would sure get very bored. The people walking around didn’t seem to interesting, either. Although the girls in short skirts (What were they called again? Flippers? Floppers? He wasn’t paying much attention when Ms. Smithfield was going over this time period) would seem a little more interesting if he were attracted to woman. He snickered. Yeah, like that’ll ever happen.

 

And another thing: these shop names are so not original. The owners all named their shops by their first or last name, added what they sold, and simply finished off with ‘shop’ or ‘store’. Oh so original, right?

 

Anderson’s Shoe Shop, Jackie’s Flower Shop, Jack’s Liquor Store, Ross’s Hat Shop…

 

Wait...wasn’t the blonde chick in that shop staring right at him in the crowd a while ago? Brendon swears he recognizes the lady. And why is se staring so intensely in the first place?

 

As soon as said lad was caught, she visibly gasped and turned away, walking off. 

 

“What the heck?” he muttered to himself. Well that was strange.

 

He was used to woman staring at him constantly (Who is he to blame? He knew he was good looking!). However, this girl wasn’t staring dreamily or lustly. No, this girl seemed to be glaring curiously. Or with hatred, who knows. He doubts it though, unless she seemed offended when he rudely told the crowd off. But no, it was clearly one curious gaze.

 

Should he go and talk to her? He pondered on that question. He was curious as well. Why was this girl staring? If he goes, he’d have to leave Timmy alone. Frank would probably kill him if anything bad happened to the machine. Correction: Frank AND Josh would kill him if anything bad happened to the machine. Someone could probably damage it, preventing them from ever getting home. That was one scary thought. But in that case, yeah, only Frank would murder him. And both ideas seemed equally frightening. 

 

But...the shop was directly in front of him. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt if he just chatted with the blonde girl for a few minutes. And he could watch Tim through the huge window.

 

Yeah, he’s gonna go and figure out what she wanted.

 


	3. Roaring Twenties Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Northern Downpour with rain effects and I was mcrying 
> 
> Also, I had these really great pictures for the characters, but I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO POST A DAMN PIC
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Ryan! You won’t believe it” the young Z-Berg exclaimed, approaching her best friend who was currently busy examining a navy blue fedora.

“What is it now, Z?” he sighed, attaching the price tag to said hat. He set it down gently next to the others of its type. 

“I’ve just seen aliens!” she squealed, gripping both of his shoulders and giving him a slight shake. She’s always been such a live wire. The other boy, in return, rolled his eyes and escaped her grip. 

“Oh beat it!” he cried, voice laced in annoyance. He walking past the blonde towards his desk.

“I’m serious! Just hear me out. They were so strange-looking. They came out of this weird machine. There were three of them” Z explained, clearly dazzled herself by this new information. 

Ryan chuckled and turned his back towards her.

“Z, you slay me” he chuckled. His female friend could really be silly at times. This was just downright ridiculous. Aliens coming out of strange machines? Sure. What’s next? Giant spiders destroying the town?

Z clearly ignored him though.

“They were quite keen too” she commented, perching her elbow on the counter and resting her chin on her palm.

“You’re all balled up, Z. I’m sure you imagined this or something. You do realize everything coming out of your mouth sounds unbelievable?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow..

The blonde woman groaned and made her way to the back room. Ryan sure was one stubborn guy. There was no use trying to make him reason. Hopefully he’ll see it for himself. She knew what she saw. She was not in any way crazy. Okay, maybe a little, but she saw three relatively handsome men that came out of one huge machine. One stayed behind while the other two went around town.

Ryan shook his head. He wonders how he even became friends with someone so active such as Z. He was a pretty calm guy if he does say so himself.

“Hello? Blonde lady?” a voice called, the small bell chiming as the door was swung open. The new guest examined the shop, trying to find the woman he had seen earlier.

“Um...can I help you? I’ll have you know that is not the way one should enter. At least introduce yourself and state your purpose” Ryan sassed, eyeing the man from head to toe. Who did this guy think he was?

He had an interesting clothing choice. Ryan hadn’t seen someone dressed so...inelegant. Why did his shirt say “Green Day”? What does that mean? Is it a holiday Ryan wasn’t aware of? He does realize that there’s been so many questions he’s been asking himself. And wow, those were incredibly tight pants. 

“Uh, sorry about that. My name is Brendon Urie. There was this lady staring straight at me and I’m kind of curious. Did she need to tell me something?” Brendon answered, glancing over Ryan’s shoulders.

“Nice to meet you, Brendon. My name is Ryan Ross and I think you're talking about my female friend Z-Berg. I’m assuming you're the ‘alien’ she’s been ranting about” Ryan replied, a smirk ever so evident on his face.

Brendon seemed confused before he started to laugh. Ryan smiled as well. As it was established a while ago, it sounded as silly as it did when Ryan had thought it over. He wonders what goes through that girl’s head sometimes.

“Why do people think we’re aliens around here?” Brendon asked to particularly no one.

The taller man shrugged as he shook his head for the second time that day. He has to admit: the guy was funny and very handsome. He can’t admit that out loud, though. Who knows just what he would think about such an absurd thought coming from another male…

“But yes, Z is probably the dame you’re referring to. Do you need me to call her for you?” Ryan politely requested. 

“Nah don’t worry about it. I think I’m enjoying your company quite well” Brendon flirted with a failed attempt at a wink.

“That’s baloney. I’m probably the most boring person you’ve ever met. I swear I’m not as fun as you may think. I don’t even know what I’m doing to make your stay pleasant” Ryan clarified.

“Don’t worry about that. Simply standing there and letting me enjoy the view is pleasant enough” the dark haired man assured, smirking.

Ryan gaped, not believing his ears. Doesn’t he know that’s wrong and unnatural? He was most definitely flirting, so he should be aware. But aren’t only woman and men allowed to be in a romantic relationship? Man and a man, woman and a woman...that’s not common there. Okay stop it, Ryan. You’re certainly over thinking this way too much. Maybe it was only a friendly compliment.

“Um..sure. That wasn’t weird at all” Ryan sarcastically remarked, crossing his arms.

“What? How’s that?” Brendon played along, grinning innocently. If there was something Bredon adored to do, it was playing innocent. He knew darn well what he was doing.

“I don’t think I have to explain that. You know very well what you’re up to, Brendon” 

Brendon chuckled and nodded, giving in. He forgot all about the blonde lad he saw a while ago. This guy right in front of him was so fun and entertaining (not to mention extremely cute). He was no longer curious as to what the mystery lady had to say or why she wouldn’t take his eyes of him. All of his attention was centred on Ryan.

“You’re right. You know what else I’ll be up to? Working on getting you to go out with me” Brendon answered smugly.

Ryan gasped, eyes widening as he cautiously took a step back. This can’t be true. Brendon, in return, frowned and stepped closer to the other male. He tried reaching out for him, yet Ryan stepped away.

“You can’t just say things like that! People will think that’s wrong! Don’t you know that?!” Ryan scolded, glaring intensely, trying to seem frightening. Was he angry? No. He was actually flustered, but he isn’t going to let that show.

“Well I’m sorry you’re so cute, Ryan!” Brendon weakly shot back. 

“Oh god please don’t tell me you’re stuck on me?” Ryan pleaded, threading his fingers through his hair. Despite owning a hat shop, he doesn’t wear them often. He prefers scarves. 

“What was that?” Brendon blurted, not sure what that meant.

“Listen, you’re quite a darb-”

“A what?! What does that even mean? What does anything you’re even saying mean?!” Brendon ranted, arms raised in despair

And honestly, Ryan couldn’t help himself. He bursted out laughing. He bent over and wouldn’t stop. 

“You’re laughing” Brendon stated, confusion flooding his facial expression.

“Yeah-can’t help it” Ryan choked out, trying to catch his breath. He sighed loudly, a grin still present on his face.

“Well I’m glad you consider me your laughing stock Ry, but I have yet to know what all of that means” Brendon playfully frowned.

“Fine. What does what mean?” 

“What do you mean by ‘stuck on you’, and what the hell is a darb?” Brendon asked.

“Being stuck on someone usually means you have a liking for them, oftentimes meant romantically-” Ryan explained before being rudely interrupted. 

“Then in that case, yes, Sign me the fuck up!”

“Brendon! Let me finish!”

Thankfully, he shut his mouth and listened carefully. For that, Ryan was grateful. 

“Okay. Now, a darb is a excellent or a special person” 

“Well why didn’t you just say so instead of using that fancy word? Thank you, by the way” he smirked.

Ryan rolled his eyes and ignored him. Brendon suddenly perked up.

“Ryan, maybe you and I could explore the city whenever you have time”

The other male thought about it before nodding.

“Or what if I ask Z to watch over my shop and you and I could look around the city? She did say your friends left you behind” Ryan suggested.

“It sounds great, but I stayed behind to watch over our ti-uh, machine, Timmy. Speaking of, holy moly I haven’t even been watching it!” 

Brendon spun around and ran towards the window. Sure enough, it was still there, but a few kids had decided to play around it. A few other people were examining it closely. Hopefully Frank and Pete stay later than they established. They’d kill him if they saw children playing around it.

Ryan slowly approached the other male.

“It’s still there. You don’t have to worry about it” Ryan assured, startling his new friend.

“Oh my goodness, Ryan don’t do that again” Brendon warned, causing the taller man to giggle (and omg Brendon swears it was music to his ears).

“Sorry. I’ll close up the shop, and instead of watching it, Z can keep a look out for your machine” 

Brendon nodded his head excitedly. He is such a child, Ryan thought. In a good way, though. He was adorable.

“Yes! Great idea! Let’s ask her” 

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

“Okay so where do we go first? I’m asking you because you know the town better than I do. I mean, I’ve never even been here nor was I alive during this time” Brendon informed.

“What do you mean you weren’t alive? I’m pretty sure you’re well and alive right now” Ryan stated confusedly. What he said didn’t make any sense.

“Oh! I mean, I’ve never been here because I live in...English! That’s right. I’m English and I have just moved here. So technically I wasn’t alive here” Brendon lamely explained. Hopefully that sounded believable.

“Um, okay. Well there’s this great pub in town if you want an alcoholic drink. There’s also a coffee shop in town if you’d like a cup of joe. You do know what joe is, right?

“Coffee yeah I know, which I prefer. Pubs are way too loud” Brendon answered.

“Well at least you know that. Now let’s go”

And with that, they went on their way. (Their hands were really close. This was Brendon’s fault)


	4. Roaring Twenties Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while my mom was dying my hair
> 
> I'm also really sick damnit

The coffee shop was small yet cozy. It was warm and welcoming, like a giant coffee scented hug. Well, that’s pretty obvious, but it also smelt like food and pastries. The scents were comforting, but it also made him a tad bit hungry. The two boys made their way to an empty table which was luckily near a window. You could see the time machine from here, which was a great relief to Brendon. Z seemed nice, but her energetic personality caused him to doubt her watching skills. Then again, who is he to talk?

 

“So what would you like with your coffee? They’ve got food, bread, cake- ” Ryan offered, reaching for his wallet.

 

“Just coffee’s fine, thanks. Normally I would pay for myself but I don’t think the money I use is valid here. Not to mention I have none of it anyway”

 

Ryan waved him off. “Don’t worry about it, alright? It’s my treat. I’ll get you a croissant, and trust me, you will not regret it”

 

“You know, I usually pay for all of my dates, but I can make an exception” Brendon grinned, leaning forward.

 

The taller man, however, was paying no attention as he skimmed the menu. He simply nodded, although he hadn’t registered anything he’d said. Brendon was well aware of that.

 

“So, is Z your girlfriend or something?” he asked, lowering the menu to make eye contact. Ryan stared intensely, questioning this man’s sanity. He cleared his throat and shook his head before speaking.

 

“No, she’s just a friend. I’m way too busy with my shop. I don’t have time to date or form an intimate relationship with other people” Ryan informed, not at all fazed by the explanation he offered. It’s not like it was easy being a homosexual male these days.

 

“Oh man that’s just sad-Don’t look at my that way I mean it. You have got to lay off work for a little bit, man. My friends and I warn our friend Josh every frickin’ day. You should get yourself out there and find a pretty lady or guy-”

 

This was the moment Ryan slapped his hand over Brendon’s mouth, glaring.

 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence” he hissed, slowly removing his hand.

 

“What? Did I say something wrong?”

 

“Well you certainly didn’t say something right” Ryan retorted, leaning back in his chair.

 

“What did I say to upset you?”

 

Before he could respond, a quirky looking waitress approached them and asked for their orders. The two gentlemen went over the menu one last time before deciding on the two cups of coffee and two croissants (“You have got to try them, Brendon Urie. They’re _amazing_ ”)

 

“Where were we? Oh yeah! Why did that bother you?” Brendon picked up where they left off as soon as the waitress was out of earshot.

 

Ryan rolled his eyes and leaned closer.

 

“Brendon, that isn’t right, okay? It’s wrong to say things like that. Men can’t love other...men nor can they date them” he hesitated before muttering the last sentence.

 

“Uh...why not?” 

 

“Listen, I don’t know how things work back in your country, but here, that’s frowned upon. It’s so unnatural and abnormal that no one agrees with homosexuality or anything that's not a straight functioning couple. Don’t you know this?”

 

“You know what? You’re right, Ryan. Where I come from, things work a little differently. A few people still don’t agree with homosexuality or simply hate it, but others are very supportive of it” Brendon explained, smiling slightly.

 

Ryan’s eyes widened. He has got to be joking. There’s now way people could actually understand it, or can they? The people around here sure weren’t supportive. The only person who knows about his sexuality is Z. Although she didn’t comprehend it at first, she soon caught on and accepted that.

 

“Then you’re lucky, Brendon. That’s all I can really tell you”

 

Brendon nodded understandingly, messing with his hands on the table top.

 

“Here, let’s change the subject-”

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Ryan blurted. Brendon was taken back but motioned for him to go ahead and speak.

 

“Are you...a homo?” Ryan whispered and leaned extremely close, glancing around and hoping no one was too close to listen. 

 

Brendon, on the other hand, completely dazed off. As soon as Ryan face came so close to his, all of his attention was centered on his facial features. He loved the color of his eyes. They were this really pretty color. His skin was literally flawless and it looked so soft and clear. He just wanted to caress his cheek and run thumb over-

  
  


“Brendon! I’m talking to you!” Ryan hissed, flushed by the other’s intense glare.

 

Oh crap. Snap out of it, Brendon! Goddamnit.

 

“Huh? I’m sorry, can you repeat that? I was distracted by your unbelievable beauty” he grinned.

 

Ryan huffed. That was cute but he wasn’t planning on getting side-tracked. Yes, he concludes Brendon’s been flirting with him this whole time and all along he’s been gay. Then again, why the heck would he ever think Brendon might be a straight man? He didn’t even act like it! Where did Ryan ever get that idea? Nonetheless, he’ll still ask just to make sure.

 

“Yeah thanks. Anyways, B-Can I call you B? Thanks-are you gay? I’m sorry if that’s a little straight forward but I don’t come across many who share my sexuality” 

 

Brendon smirked.

 

“Why yes Ryan, I am. Are you looking for a hook up? Someone to show you a good time?”

 

“No thank you. I’m having plenty of fun by simply chatting with you” Ryan clarified, slightly flushed by Brendon’s words.

 

“Oh really? Well what do you wanna talk about next? Maybe planning our next date...which now that I think about it, it’s actually not possible. Damn it!”

 

“Um, Brendon-”

 

Before Ryan was able to finish, the same waitress who took their order came back with the two coffees and croissants. She placed one of each in front of the two men. Both boys thanked her and with that, the lady left. Brendon faced Ryan once again, awaiting his answer.

 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” the taller boy questioned. Brendon shrugged in response.

 

“I don’t know. You tell me. Weren’t you about to say something?”

 

Ryan smiled and asked the question that he’s secretly been wondering about all day.

 

“Well, I know it's none of my business, but can you tell me about the machine you and your friends stepped out of? It seems so strange yet very interesting. What’s the story behind it?” Ryan casually asked, stirring his cup of coffee and focusing on Brendon.

 

Brendon tensed. He’s not really sure if he should explain it. The whole time travel topic is complicated to explain, especially in a time period like this, where they might not even consider it. He doesn’t think Ryan will believe the whole story. After all, it shouldn’t be possible, right?

 

Brendon sighed and glanced between the time machine and Ryan, contemplating on whether or not he should tell Ryan about the whole time travel ordeal. Ryan seems trustworthy, and Brendon doesn’t think he’d snitch or do anything negative that’ll cause him, Frank, and Pete trouble. Meanwhile, the other boy is staring pointlessly, silently asking what he was thinking about.

 

“You sure? The story is a little crazy and you may not believe it” Brendon warned.

 

Ryan nodded and smiled.

 

“Try me. I wanna know what happened. I’ll try to understand and not make you look like an idiot” he assured.

 

“Alright. If you say so. But don’t get mad at me if you-”

 

“Brendon! Come on!” Ryan insisted.

 

“Okay! Listen, we have a friend named Josh Dun. He’s an inventor but he doesn’t put it all out there. He doesn’t try to brag about his invention and certainly doesn’t like to have them studied. So he builds them all in his basement and tests them out there. Right after building the machine, which is our Time Machine, which I’ll explain later don’t worry, he called my buddy Frank and invited him, me, and our other friend Pete to try it out”

 

“So you guys time traveled? As in you were in the future and you came to visit the past?”Ryan asked, all of his attention was focused on everything Brendon would say.

 

“Yep. Sounds pretty cool, huh? And let me tell you, everything is a whole lot better in the future. Same sex marriage is legal, people can be whatever they want to be. Transgenders, Bisexuals, Asexuals, Lesbians, Gays, you name it! All races are treated equally, women are able to vote, and there’s definitely better music”

 

“Even though I don’t know what half of those words mean, that sounds..wow” he sighed.

 

“Ryan...what if you come back to the future with us? Unless you participated on something that will make a great change in history, which if you did I would’ve seen you in at least one of my textbooks in school, you can live in the 21 century with us” 

 

Ryan gaped.

 

“You come from the 21 century?”

 

“Uh huh. So what do you think? This period is shitty, and hint” Brendon motioned him to come closer, which he did, “you guys go through a period of hunger and run terribly low on money in the next few years. Oh, and let’s not forget about the wars”

 

“Figures. Everyone lives every day like a party. I don’t think I wanna die young” Ryan joked (not really).

 

“Okay Ryan. Something tells me you’re dancing around my question. I think you’re avoiding it or something. Do you wanna go back to the future with us?”

 

Ryan smiled softly and sighed.

 

“Brendon, I don’t think you realize that’s a very important decision to make. I’d have to leave my shop and leave my life behind to start a new one in the future”

 

“Which sounds fucking awesome!” Brendon whisper-shouted, eyes widening in amazement.

 

“Yes, B, it does. But what about my friends?”

 

“You mean Z?”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes. So what if Z was the only real friend he has? She’s the only friend he needs. But to just suddenly leave her behind like that? He doesn’t know if he can do that.

 

“Listen, the offer sounds very appealing. I’ll have to talk it over with Z, though. I guess I can close up my shop if I won’t be needing it anymore. Or I can hand it over to her. We’ve really got to talk about it”

 

Brendon whooped, receiving a few glares here and there. Ryan bit back a chuckle. How does he manage to be so adorable?!

 

“Then so be it! If she’s a good friend, she’ll understand. She’ll want the best for you!”

 

“Well, yes, but I also want the best for her, you know? She is my only friend after all”

 

Brendon nodded, agreeing.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Although-”

 

“BRENDON URIE!”

 

Brendon paled. Ryan glanced around to find the source of the voice. The rest of the coffee shop became silent, everyone looking out through the windows that were near. The two boys followed their leads.

 

In any other situation, the scene would've been something Brendon would've completely died laughing about, but no, not this time. Pete and Frank were trying to coax Z to step aside and go away. The blonde, however, remained standing with arms crossed. Suddenly, after an exchange of a few more words, Z pointed towards the coffee shop. Brendon paled as he made eye contact with his friends. They both did not look happy.

 

Brendon was one dead man.

 

"Uh, do you know them?" Ryan muttered.

 

"Unfortunately"

 


	5. Roaring Twenties Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that this fanfic isn't the only one that features a 1900's setting. I just want to say that I did not copy anything. Past Panic! simply gives that vibe.
> 
> Anyway, this part is almost coming to an end. Who do you guys want to see next? Ancient Italy Gerard Way or Ancient Greece Patrick Stump? I've got different plans for Tyler.

Ryan and Brendon practically sprinted out of the coffee shop when they realised their friends were arguing. Z would shake her head to everything they'd say, while the two boys were clearly growing impatient. As soon as the two men heard the approaching footsteps, they turned away from the girl.

“Brendon, what did I say before Pete and I left?” Frank questioned, crossing his arms.

“Uh...to watch Tim?” he added weakly. Ryan gently placed his hand on the other’s shoulder. Was that a blush on Brendon’s part? Of course not.

“And why the hell weren't your doing so?” 

“Sorry man. I just wanted to check something out” Brendon admitted.

“We specifically told you-”

“Hey! It wasn't his fault alright? We asked my friend to watch the machine while he and I went for a much needed break” Ryan cut in, glaring between his new found friend’s….friends.

“Aren't you going to introduce us, Bren? We’re basically yelling at nameless faces” Pete cut in, hoping this didn’t get any worse than it already seemed.

“Hi, I’m Ryan” said boy greeted, extending his hand for a handshake. The two guys gladly took it.

“I'm Z, but I'd much prefer you two to call me Z-Berg. You two never gave me the chance to introduce myself” she accused. She didn’t offer her hand. She doesn't think they deserve it.

“Nice to meet you, ancient-y people. I'm Pete and this is Frank” he gestured the black haired male beside him. Frank waved meekly.

“Oh please! You’re not too young yourself” Z scoffed.

Pete was about to explain but thought twice about it. If he did, it would’ve given them away. Who knows what trouble that would cause the three gentlemen.

“It was nice meeting you two, but I’m afraid my friends and I have to get going” Frank stepped in.

“What?! You guys just got here a while ago!”

“Leave them, Z” Ryan warned.

“Whatever. Before you go, I want you to tell me about this big thing” Z responded, patting the machine for emphasis. They weren’t getting away that easily.

“T-th-the machine?” Pete stuttered, worry evident on his face. Oh no.

“Isn't that what I just said? Come on, you can do it”

“Actually no, we can't” Frank corrected.

“Why?” Z asked, glaring suspiciously.

“Because it’s not any of your business” he rudely answered. Z scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Z, let it go” her best friend added yet again, attempting to pull her back, yet the girl wouldn't budge.

“No! I've been watching this thing for a while now and I'm very curious about it. I want to know what it does or where it came from” she explained, giving the machine another look over.

“The machine is a type of transporting device, alright? That's all you really need to know. As interesting as it may seem, it doesn't do much” Frank carefully informed. Lying wasn't something he'd mastered.

“Then I guess you wouldn't mind me stepping inside and looking around now, would you?” 

The two boys cursed. This is why Josh had always warned them: think ahead of everything you say. Well, he mostly warns them about their constant stupid decisions and the consequences that come with them, but that's another story. The boys had a silent conversation with their eyes, something they have learnt to communicate with a while ago.

“You can go in, but you can’t touch anything, okay?”

Z nodded eagerly and shouted a quick “Done!” before walking closer and stepping one foot inside. She looked around and pulled herself in. She was fascinated by what she saw, for there was no technology such as this one in their time period.

“Wow! Hey what’s this? Why does this little thingy majiggy read the date? Oh a button!”

“Alright that’s it. Times up, Z-Berg” Frank called.

“Yeah yeah I'm coming” and with that, she carefully stepped out of the machine.

“Now where were we? Oh yeah. B, we gotta go. This is only a test, after all” 

Brendon nodded before recalling his and Ryan’s earlier conversation. He turned to Ryan, who was staring off into the machine, as if he remembered what Brendon had said as well. He cleared his throat, earning Ryan’s attention. The other man offered him a smile, which he couldn’t help return.

“Uh, yeah, but I was thinking...maybe we could...uh”

“What are you trying to say, dude?” Pete asked, staring expectantly.

“Is it okay to...like, bring people...this is really hard to explain” 

“Well, while you guys talk it out, whatever it may be, Z and I will discuss not so different matters, yeah? Great. Let go, Z”

The blonde girl simply shrugged and nonchalantly followed her friend back to Ross’s Hat Shop. Now that she thought about it, her friend did seem a little off since he and Brendon got back from the coffee shop. Not to mention, he was silent the whole way, even though the shop was right across from them. About 40 steps and you’d get there, but he’d always find something to say no matter how long a walk would take.

“Ry? You okay?” she quietly asked as he unlocked the shop and held the door open for her. Ryan gave her a small smile and a curt nod. The blonde knew better. 

They both walked further inside, Ryan making his way to the backroom. He sighed and wondered how he should start the conversation. He's not even sure if his blonde friend will take it well. He can only hope for the best.

“Hey Z? Can we talk?” he called from inside the room. As soon as he heard her footsteps approaching, he began to worry. 

“Of course. You know you can tell me anything Ry”

“Thank you Z. Listen, I know we never talked about this, but if something were to ever happen to me, I'd like you to keep my shop. Whether you'd like to run it or sell it is up to you”

“Ryan, is there something you're not telling me? Please don't tell me you have some horrible sickness or-” she began to panic(!). 

“Sickness? What? No! None of that! Z, just hear me out” he tried to reason with her, gripping both of her shoulders and staring straight into his best friend’s eyes.

“Are you calm?” he asked. Z nodded, eyes wide.

“Brendon wants me to leave with him. I know I haven't known him for long, but apparently something bad’s going to happen to the town. I want you to sell the shop. I thought I'd let you keep it, but I want you to flee this town. Better tet, flee the whole country. Leave America” he explained.

The blonde tried to process everything her friend had said. She thought he was joking at first, but his facial expression was so serious, there was no question about everything. Z lowered his hands from her shoulders without breaking eye contact. He seemed to grow more anxious with every passing second of silence.

“What do you mean you're leaving?” she exclaimed. 

She couldn’t believe it. Her friend was leaving her. From all the information he had explained, it was the most alarming out of the whole speech for her.

“I'm gonna go with them. Don't get me wrong, I want you to come with me. I don't know though. I'm already so surprised they'd offer to take me with them”

“I thought it was only Brendon” she stated.

“Well yes, he was the one to ask me about it. But that’s not the point, Z. I want you to leave town, alright?”

“When you said bad things would happen...how would you know such thing?” she asked, glaring suspiciously.

“I don’t, but Brendon does-”

“Then how would Brendon know?”

Ryan huffed. Z could be such an earful sometimes.

“And if he does, why doesn’t he and his friends try their best to stop it? They could warn the rest of the people, just like you're warning me” she added on.

“I'm not sure if I should explain everything myself. I mean, what if they want me to keep quiet?” 

“I'm your best friend, for Pete’s sake! And as far as I know, he's just fine” 

“What are you-Oh that's clever” he laughed. Z grinned.

“Yes. Now tell me everything you know” 

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

“So let me get this straight: you want Ryan to come along with us back to the future?” Frank asked.

Brendon nodded, silently hoping his friends would understand.

“Duh. He's obviously got the hots for the scarf boy” Pete teased. Brendon playfully punched his shoulder.

“Shut up” he muttered.

Frank smirked. He might be the most reasonable out of the three, but he wasn't going to miss out on teasing his friends.

“Oh really? Dude, I so would've thought he was out of your league” Frank joked.

“Wow man. Fuck you!” Brendon responded, flipping him the bird.

Frank and Pete bursted out laughing. Brendon, however, was not amused. His friends were such dicks. Then again, he's had his fair share of moments as well. Like that one time Pete jumped off a roof with an umbrella and broke his ankle? It was Frank, Josh, and himself who wouldn’t stop making fun of him.

“But guys, in all seriousness, what do you think? We all know what’s going to happen later on around here. I don’t want Ryan to go through that” Brendon informed.

“That’s real sweet of you, Brendon, but there’s a lot of people around here, not to mention his own friend Z” Pete commented.

“Besides what would Josh think? Remember: this was all just a test ride. He’s probably worried right now” Frank added.

“And I don’t think Ryan will acustom so easily to such an advanced era”

“Bringing someone from the past to the future? Josh would question our sanity for sure. He questions it enough”

“Okay! I get it. Yeah there’s a few cons here and there, but you guys know that if there were a way to prevent anything negative from happening, we would’ve done it”

The two other men remained silent. It was true. Come on! Who in the heck would want a war to occur and cause harm to innocent people? 

“B’s right” Frank muttered. Pete nodded along.

“So is that a yes? Ryan can come along?” he asked eagerly. 

“Can we play around your space ship?” a completely different voice asked.

The three turned around, coming face to face with a group of about 5 children, from ages 6-10. They stared expectantly, awaiting their answer. 

“Sorry buddy, but no. This isn’t something you can play around with” Frank told them, patting one of the kid’s hair.

“But the lady let us!” a brown haired little boy whined.

“She shouldn’t have done that. Our machine is very important, and it would be a shame if something were to happen to it”

A little blonde girl said, “We won’t break it, we swear!”

The others agreed, nodding their little heads. 

“And you should always respect a lady's decision. She said we could play, so you can’t say something else” the same little girl commented.

“Yeah well the machine isn't her’s”

“But we want to play! Let us play let us play let us play!”

Frank groaned and stared at his two friends, asking for help.

“This is why I’m never having kids” Pete whispered.

Brendon nodded.


	6. Roaring Twenties Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Here it is 
> 
> Last chance guys: who's next? Patrick or Gerard?

By the time Z-Berg and Ryan made their way back to the Time Machine, the three others boys were sitting against the metal project,seeming very defeated. The children laughed loudly and bounced around, having the time of their lives. Z sighed and crossed her arms. She's pretty sure she told the children to go home and stay away from the big thing.

 

“Kids, I thought I told you no more playing” Z scolded.

 

The three older boys perked up at the words leaving the blonde’s mouth. 

 

“Wait, can you repeat that? Frank asked, completely dumbfounded. Did the kids just lie to them?

 

“Aww but Ms. Z!” they whined, giving her their best puppy eyes.

 

“This is a very important machinery and you kids should stay away now” she instructed gently, shooing the kids way with her hand.

 

Thankfully, the kids did what they were told and marched off. 

 

“They said you let them play!” Brendon exclaimed.

 

“Of course not. I may be a little out of it, but I know when to draw a line. Besides, it is YOUR Time Machine ” she responded, adding emphasis on ‘your’. 

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but did you just say Time Machine?” Frank cut in, eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

 

They don’t recall telling her anything about the machine. In fact, they were almost keeping that away from her in fear of getting them in some sort of mischief. But when you think about it, Z is actually a very nice person. They're simply curious as to how she knows before she was informed.

 

“Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys. I told her about the whole time traveling ordeal. I hope that’s okay” Ryan jumped in, seeming a little guilt.

 

“Actually-” Pete started, before getting rudely interrupted by Brendon.

 

“It’s perfectly fine! We were actually planning to tell her ourselves. We thought it was a little unfair to keep that from her. I mean, Z is such a really cool girl! Am I right, Ryan?”

 

Said boy giggled and nodded. Brendon smiled back, winking in the progress.

 

Z smirked and rolled her eyes. How much more time is he going to keep this up? It was getting pretty lame now. She used to think the whole ‘same sex’ romance was strange, but she’s got to admit, what's going on between Brendon and Ryan was so adorable. Maybe she should give Brendon a little push of encouragement. Hm, that really doesn’t sound like a bad idea.

 

“I guess it’s okay to let Z know about it, but we have to be more carefully. Z, you can keep a secert, right?” Pete commented. The girl nodded reassuringly. 

 

“Awesome. Now, can we talk about the whole “Ryan is coming to the future” idea?” Frank brought up, catching the two flirting love birds by surprise.

 

“Right. What about it?” Brendon replied, crossing his arms and taking one last look at Ryan before giving Frank his full attention. 

 

“What do you mean what about it? The guy’s leaving his entire life to create a new one in a more advanced generation”

 

“I think Ry’s thought that over. He's coming and that’s that. Oh god please don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind” Brendon was so close to exasperating. He seriously dreads those thoughts.

 

“Well, not exactly. Ryan’s going to be leaving his whole life behind him. Aren’t you worried at least a little?” Pete pondered, turning to Ryan.

 

The taller boy shrugged and shook his head. Z frowned. Surely there’s something bugging him about leaving a time period to live in another completely different.

 

“Not really. I'm just gonna miss Z very much” Ryan replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and giving them a tight squeeze. 

 

The blonde laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. To be honest, she was going to miss the heck out of her best friend as well. However, she knows he's going to be completely fine. The future, as Ryan had put it, sounded amazing. It also seemed a bit complicated and confusing. Even if the past was, in their opinion, out of date, she’s going to enjoy her current time period. It’s not like she knows any others.

 

“Aww I’m gonna miss you too, you big baby!” she cooed, pinching his cheek. Ryan stepped away and glared, yet you could see the small smile on his lips.

 

“I’m serious, Z. I’ll really miss you” 

 

“Stop it. You’re gonna make me cry” she says, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. Ryan laughed and turning back to the group.

 

“Well, like we said, everything is so much different. It’s going to take some time getting used to. Besides everything being so advanced, you’re going to have some changing to do if you don’t want to seem out of place” Frank explained.

 

“I understand. I’ll try to change” Ryan  assured.

 

“Well, we don’t mean change completely. You’re just going to have to change your clothes and lifestyle. Maybe even your speech, but that’ll happen in the matter of time. Otherwise, don’t change yourself bud. Brendon likes you just the way you are” Pete informed, smirking and elbowing his taller best friend. 

 

“Oh...okay” Ryan sheepishly replied, rubbing his neck and glancing at his shoes. Well that’s embarrassing. Brendon coughed and grabbed the boy’s attention. He smiled, making Ryan feel better and even giving him a fluttery feeling in the stomach. 

 

“Cash or check?” Z muttered, glancing off to the side, trying to seem discrete,

 

Ryan frowned and glared at his best friend. The blonde, however, was dying of laughter and hadn’t noticed her friend’s death glare. The three other men were staring cluelessly. What the heck did she mean by that?

 

“If you don’t stop, Z, I swear you won’t see tomorrow’s daylight” Ryan warned. Z simply laughed in response, the boys following along. He eventually joined in as well.

 

“No response I see” she muttered, smirking.

 

“Check”

 

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

 

It didn’t take long to pack the few things Ryan was bringing along with him. He tried to pick a few clothing articles that almost resembled the guy's. He had yet to wrap his head around the idea of traveling about 90 years into the future. It was so crazy! The three other boys wanted to leave discretely. They didn't want any unnecessary attention. They were already pretty worried, since the people who were around during the time of the arrival witnessed everything.

 

“Ryan, you ready?” Brendon asked, approaching him from behind. The taller boy spun around quickly, startled by his sudden presence. He stumbled forward, and if it wasn’t for Brendon, he so would’ve fallen face first onto the wooden floor of the shop.

 

“Woah! I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you alright?” Brendon held onto him as he stood up straighter. 

 

“Fine! And yes, I think I’m ready. I’m still wondering why you asked me to come along? Or better yet, why I decided to come along” he explained.

 

“Because I told you what would happen in a few years”

 

“I guess. I don’t think I can go through another one of those. Not to mention the aftermath” the thoughts made him shudder. He really wants to get out of there, and he wants Z to as well. 

 

He recalls the moments of struggle during the time of WW1 and he sure as hell isn’t going to wait for the next. If Brendon, someone from the future, says something bad’s going to happen, he should believe it. Although he didn’t believe he and his friends had “time travelled” at first, his style of clothing and vocabulary said it all. This guy was certainly not from this time period.

 

“Ready to leave the 1900’s?”

 

Ryan nodded.

 

“I am”

 

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

 

The boys were getting ready to leave that place. Ryan and Z were still wishing farewell. They for sure were going to miss each other. They were best friends for the longest time.

 

“Alright. So I think we agree that the test run was a success, more or less” Frank informed, making sure everything about the machine was right and functioning. They wouldn’t hear the end of it if they’d broken something.

 

“Yeah, except the location was way off” Pete commented as he made himself as comfortable as possible.

 

“Yeah, but we weren't hurt in the process or anything. We can say it passed the test”

 

“Don't objectify Tim! He has a name”

 

“You're ‘assuming its gender’ ” Pete mocked from the first day they had arrived.

 

“Shut up. I love Tim with every cell in by body”

 

“We've literally had Tim for like, a day” 

 

“Tim is the love of my life” Brendon stated, patted the machine.

 

“Who's the love of your life?” Ryan asked as he stepping inside.

 

“Busted” Frank whispered to Pete. They both snickered and pretended to be distracted with Tim.

 

“You ready, Ry?” Brendon asked for what seemed to be the 50th time. Ryan nodded, and he also felt like this was the only thing on Brendon’s mind.

 

“Yes Brendon. We’ve been over this” he giggled, sitting on the nearest space he saw available.

 

“Josh should’ve made some seats for the ride” Brendon added, settling down right next to his new friend.

 

**LOCATION - UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

**YEAR - 2011**

**DATE - MAY 13**

 

“It was the 13th, right?” Frank asked, turning to his friends. Brendon and Pete shared a quick look, before glancing back and nodding (Frank knows they were heading for that scene in Road To El Dorado. Fucking children). He rolled his eyes and pressed the launch button.

 

“Get ready to get your mind blown, Ryan Ross!” Was the last thing they heard as the Tim launched into a world of randomness.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cash or check?" = Kiss now or kiss later?


	7. Ancient Greece Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so much time to upload! I was busy researching the info I was going to need. I still don't quite get some things, but hey if you have any tips, comment below! That would be sooo helpful. Anyway here's the first chapter of the trip to Ancient Greece

“Is this suppose to be happening?!” Ryan yelled over the harsh sound of the machine travelling through space and time itself.

 

This was his first experience after all. To say he’s enjoying the ride would be crossing the line, but the sense of adrenaline he was getting was oddly a fun feeling. Each time he’d turn to look at Brendon, the other boy would be staring back, grinning from ear to ear. It calmed Ryan a bit as he smiled right back.

 

“Yeah just hold on tight. Preferably to me” Brendon yelled back. Ryan blushed and turned, hiding his flustered face and smile.

 

“Now’s not the time, B! This thing is about to land. Let’s try to avoid broken bones or injuries, okay?” Pete joked.

 

Was that supposed to be funny? If so, Ryan doesn’t see the joke. However, he listened well, although the advice was meant for Brendon. There was no telling how more much time this thing was going to be moving. Ryan could feel himself growing a bit nauseous. Darn you, motion sickness.

 

“Uh, Ryan? You okay? You look a little sick, buddy” Frank cautiously asked, as if the other boy could vomit anytime soon. Ryan grimaced and nodded, holding impossibly tighter to the machine.

 

Tim came to an abrupt stop, causing the young men to jerk forward. Thankfully no one fell and got hurt. 

 

“Is everyone okay?” Frank asked his friends. They all shared a glance as they heard the shouting coming from afar.

 

“What’s going on out there?” Ryan asked aloud, turning to his new friends, hoping for an answer. The other boys simply shrugged and glared at the door.

 

Before any of them had the chance to answer, the crowd of people who were heard were shouting yet again. This time they were chanting in a language neither of the boys recognized. It was pretty obvious that they weren't back home. The location device sure needed a fix.

 

“Oh no. Something tells me this isnt home” Brendon said. 

 

“Then where are we?” Ryan asked. This wasn't the future? How is he suppose to know?

 

“Uh no. Wait...didn't Josh say we could contact him through the machine or something?”

 

“No B. He said he could track the machine if it ever got lost. I don't think he knows we’re lost” Frank clarified. Brendon cursed and slumped back.

 

“Maybe we should get out of here. There’s no point in just hanging around here, guys” Ryan spoke up, catching the other boy’s attention. They all shrugged, almost in sync. That freaked Ryan out a little bit. 

 

“Ry’s got a point. We’ll just get bored out of our minds stuck inside all day” Brendon commented, shooting to his feet and walking towards the door. 

 

He began to reach for the handle, yet he felt Ryan pull on his other hand. The other boy stared silently, yet Brendon understood clearly what he wanted to say. They should wait for the others. Brendon sighed heavily and frowned, but he obliged.

 

“We could also try finding a way to get back home” Frank added, his words falling on deaf ears.

 

“Guys! I just realized, we don’t even know where we are!” Pete exclaimed, making his way to the small window located on the door of the machine. It was the same little window they glanced through when they crashed in the 1920’s. 

“Dude, we could've just checked the location device” Frank informed. 

 

**LOCATION: GREECE**

 

**YEAR: 570 BC**

 

**DATE:  12 SKIROPHORION**

 

“What the actual fuck?” Brendon muttered.

 

“I don't know what any of that means” Pete admitted, studying the new information from different angles ( as of that would help)

 

“You'd actually know if you paid any attention in class” Frank sassed, earning a few glares from his best friends. Ryan remained silent, yet he didn't hide the small smirk.

 

“Oh, and you think you're so smart? What does it mean then?” Brendon shot back. Frank scoffed and crossed his arms 

 

“Well I never said I payed any attention either” 

 

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

 

The outside world was incredibly surprising. There was no doubt that the country they landed in was not home.  The buildings were different shades of color, and the heights were varying. In the distance, you could make out the amazing architecture. Ryan had never seen one before, especially not so close. Well, it wasn’t too close, but let’s face it, you’ve never seen a real life Greek god temple unless you live or visit there. The other boys were starstruck, for they had never seen something so...different. At least the 1900’s was just a tiny bit similar, but compared to Greece? Now there’s a great difference.

 

“I can’t believe you guys convinced me to come along. I hate you all so much” Frank spat. 

 

Brendon smacked the back of his head, triggering the other and beginning to punch him. Of course they were only joking, but Ryan was beginning to panic. He wanted to call Pete, the other boy was already approaching. He sighed in relief, but Pete wasn’t doing what Ryan thought he would be doing. He joined in on the violence (at leasts that’s how Ryan saw it). The strange part was the fact that they were laughing, yet they were punching and yelling at each other. 

 

“Um...guys? Should I be worried? Should I call for help?” he yelled, but only loud enough for the three to hear him. He didn’t want any unnecessary attention. And that's when Ryan realised.

 

The streets were empty. But where was the sound coming from? Was the event so big and important basically everyone had to attend?

 

“No! Oh god please don't. I highly doubt they'll understand you anyway. We’re just playing around, dude” Brendon carefully explained. 

 

“I don't think I can. There's no one around” Ryan answered.

 

“That's good. It'd still be awesome if the machine landed somewhere a bit more hidden” Frank comments, rather annoyed.

 

“Leave Tim alone!” Brendon whined.

 

“Shut the fuck up, dork” Pete yelled, throwing another punch.

 

Frank could sense Ryan’s worry. He smirked and patted the taller boys shoulder.

 

“Calm yourself, Ry. They're only playing around”

 

“Playing? You boys were literally beating each other up!” Ryan exclaimed.

 

Who the hell played like that?

 

“Well, I mean I guess people do fight like that, but sometimes it’s also considered messing around, as long as it’s all fun and games, its okay” Pete commented after noticing Ryan become even more puzzled than before.

 

“Oh...alright then. So what do we do now, guys?” he asked, eyes roaming over the city of Greece.

 

“You guys wanna look around? Someone could stay with the time machine like last time. But actually stick with Tim this time please” Frank practically begged, glaring in Brendon’s direction. He doesn’t want to know what Josh would be capable of doing if his precious machine we’re to develop a flaw. (The location device was definitely already broken)

 

“Well, Brendon can’t be trusted, and I don’t exactly feel like wandering around, especially since there’s no one around. I mean, come on! Where's the fun in that? Maybe I can stay and avoid losing myself in Ancient fucking Greece. You guys go ahead and take your chances. Don’t wait up for me” Pete says, practically shooing the others away.

 

“I don’t know Pete-”

 

“Goodbye Frank” the shorter male interrupted.

 

Frank rolled his eyes. He knew there was no winning against his incredibly stubborn friend. He sighed and hoped he wouldn’t regret the decision. Then again, why the heck would he hope for such an unrealistic thought?

 

“Let's just go guys” he said, sighing defeatedly. 

 

The two boys shrugged and followed close behind as Frank walked away from the machine. Pete leaned against the machine and closed his eyes, enjoying the fresh air and the lack of constant shouting from the rest of his friends, although he isn’t one to keep quiet himself. However, he likes to think it’s Frank and Brendon who drag him into every mess they get themselves into. 

 

Even though his friends no longer around, the yelling from the Greeks were still heard, and they were pretty loud. Something had to be going on. Some type of party or festival. Pete loves those things, but he vowed to take care of Tim. He isn't impossibly active, optimistic, loud mouth Brendon Urie. The guy has ADHD, so Pete understands if any little thing catches his eye. Frank, Josh, and him had grown used to Brendon’s personality. He was one of their best friends after all.

 

Once again, he could hear the cheering from a nearby crowd. They chanted in a distinct language, so of course he had no clue what they were saying. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a little curious. What's the big deal? Why was everyone cheering so loudly? 

 

Maybe the reason why the streets were so empty was because everyone was attending the event that was causing so much ruckus. What else could be the reason? It was times like these were Pete regretted zoning out and/or messaging his friends during History. 

 

Oh who's he kidding? There's weren't times like that. They only started when they took off in the Time Machine. Pete had little to no information on certain subjects. Woops.

 

Suddenly, the sound of a harp filled the air. Right away an equally beautiful voice joined the music, causing Pete to wonder who the hell had such a voice. The streets were silent as they were empty, which made it easier for the music to navigate through the air.

 

Pete knows he shouldn't, but who's around anyway? It's so boring anyway. Maybe that's why Brendon ditched the idea of watching Tim and leaving when he saw something interesting. Brendon hadn't told them what had caught his attention (unless it was Ryan). 

 

The streets were empty anyway. No one's around to even look at the machine. Tim will be okay while he goes and tries and to discover the beautiful sound. He doesn’t think Josh nor Frank would mind. If he's getting sif lecture, it'll be worth it.

 

Eh what the hell he's going to find out. 

 

“Sorry Tim, but you're on your own for awhile” he said, patting said machine before turning away and walking towards the music.


	8. Ancient Greece Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Google Doc deleted my first paragraph which I was not happy about, so sorry if it seems a little...unpolished. I was kind of in a hurry but here it is!

Pete walked the streets, looking everywhere. The voice could’ve stopped at any moment, and he was glad it hadn't. Although no one was in sight, he began to jogged from one destination to the other. He wanted to find the source of the voice as quickly as possible. Whoever was singing and playing truly was talented. The person was obviously a man, one who didn’t seem too old nor way too young. Maybe even his age. But either way, whatever age this guy was, Pete was eager to try and find him. 

Pete searched everywhere for the voice which had inhabited his mind. It wasn’t stopping, and of course he took the time to think about the consequences of his departure from the machine. He wasn’t too worried about it though. He was eager to find this mystery yet great person. Like he said before, if he was getting a menacing lecture because of it, he totally thinks it's worth it. Because wow, this guy’s voice was indescribable. It was just really nice, alright? The way he’d hit the high or low notes was pretty amazing.

Unfortunately no matter how or where he looked, he just couldn’t seem to find him. All he’d find were empty streets. The cheering of the crowd from afar was no help either. As if fate had found out about Pete’s loss of hope, the mysteriously talented person stopped singing. Pete groaned and lowered his pace. There’s no point in tiring himself out without an outcome. He slowly began to make his way back to the Time Machine, his hopes of ever finding the man lowering drastically.

Pete shoved his hands into his front jean pockets and kicked at the scattered particles of rocks on the ground. He was just so angry at the fact that he couldn't find who he was looking for. Whatever. He might as well watch Tim from absolutely no one and bore himself to death. Hopefully his friends would be back before any of that happened

And guess what? Speaking of his friends, Pete heard their casual chatter as he turned the next street. Well, here goes that lecture he was talking about earlier. What were the odds of them finding him away from the machine.

“Pete? What are you doing here?” Frank asked.

Pete was a little surprised. Frank didn’t seem too angry or grumpy as he stared curiously.

“Uh...you guys probably won’t believe what I’m about to tell you, but I swear this isn’t some lame excuse-”

“Get to the point bro” Brendon interrupted.

“Unless you heard it too?” Ryan added hopefully.

“If you’re referring to the voice of an angel and the playing of the harp, then hell yes. I heard it and I’m trying to find it” Pete eagerly answered.

“Me too! I know I wasn’t crazy!” Ryan responded.

“We never said you were crazy. We simply said you were hearing things” Frank corrected.

“That...pretty much says it”

“Can you guys not argue right now? I really want to find him. I was heading back to the machine but maybe you guys can help me find him” Pete says pleadingly, pulling out his classical puppy eyes.

“Ugh, I told you not to use those eyes on any of us. It gets us everytime” Frank grunted, muttering the last part of his sentence”

“I’ll take that as a yes? Please say yes” Pete begged, almost considering falling to his knees.

“Fine! We’ll split up. If you and Ryan want to find this guy so much, why don’t you two pair up and I’ll stick with Brendon?”

“Okay! Well we gotta get going. Let’s go Ryan” Pete quickly answered, tugging on Ryan’s vest.

“Oh...right. Yeah I’ll go with Frank” Brendon sulked.

Ryan took one glance at his friend and immediately felt sorry. Ryan knows the poor guy likes him and just wants to spend some time with him. Maybe Frank would understand if they switched search buddies.

“Frank, maybe you could go with Pete and I’ll go with Brendon” Ryan spoke, avoiding eye contact with the other boys.

“Um...alright. Let's go, Pete” Frank answered. He understood what was going on.

Pete nodded quickly and and the two shorter boys went their way. The fact that the music and the singing had stopped would make their little mission harder, but oh well. They couldn’t do much about that. Pete was practically bouncing on his feet. Frank found this amusing. He hasn’t seen Pete crushing this hard on someone since that time in high school. He’d rather not get into that. The outcome was horrible. 

“Pete, you should calm down. You haven't even seen this guy yet but I think you’re a little obsessed” 

“Obsessed? Come on Frank. You’re over exaggerating” Pete responded, beaming so widely he could give Jeff the Killer a run for his money.

And thankfully, whoever the guy was, he began to play and sing yet again. Pete perked up at the sound, laughing gleefully. Frank smiled at his friend’s joyous attitude.

“Dude, he’s singing again!. Let’s go find him!” Pete exclaimed, running ahead of him.

“Wait up, dude! Don’t leave me behind” Frank whined, catching up with his best friend. He’s gotta say, for such tiny legs, Pete was a pretty fast runner. It shouldn’t be a surprise him, since the guy is amazing at soccer. Frank’s really short himself, but he can’t run nearly as fast as the bastard.

“You’re so slow!” Pete complained, rolling his eyes. Frank flipped him the bird yet walked faster.

“Well I’m sorry I’m not in love with a complete stranger just because he can sing and play” Frank retorted, receiving a death glare from his friend.

“Hey man, fuck you” Pete shot back, elbowing his arm. Frank laughed in response as they both searched the streets. 

Pete’s eagerness continually grew the further they would go. He would rant on and on about how he just couldn’t wait to meet this guy, how he couldn’t wait to hear and SEE him sing. Frank would only nod and listen. He’d do it so much that Pete would occasionally ask if he was still listening. If there’s one thing Frank’s learned, it’s that Pete hates to be ignored.

“Are you even listening?” Frank’s lost count of how many times he’s been asked that question.

“Yes! You’re talking about your inevitable love for a guy you’ve never met” Frank bluntly answered.

“No you shit head! I was talking about our future together! Pay a little more attention next time” Pete retorted. Frank rolled his eyes and held back from throwing a snarky comment.

“Whatever. Hurry before he stops singing again. You don’t want to loose the only opportunity of ever getting a boyfriend” Frank joked. Pete huffed and began to walk further away.

“I was joking! Slow down!” Frank shouted in the midst of laughter.

“Yeah well I’m not!” Pete exclaimed, refusing to do as he said.

Their small and ridiculous argument didn’t last. Deep down they obviously knew they were simply joking around and weren’t unreasonable enough to be butthurt. The two boys walked side by side, occasionally approaching a different street and continuing their search from there. The mystery boy’s voice was getting softer, but it was still audible. He would finish up any minute, and if Pete misses his chance, he isn’t going to forgive himself. He’s been searching for him before encountering his friends and receiving their help on his little “hunt”. Why was Pete so eager about finding this guy? His friends had all thought this question over. Pete was Pete, and there’s no need for another explanation.

“Dude, we should head back” Frank spoke up.

Pete glared questionably and ignored his statement. Frank sighed heavily and followed his friend, wondering what was going on inside his friend’s head and why finding a complete stranger was his only objective. What if Brendon and Ryan had arrived back? What if they were worried sick?

“So what do you think he’d look like? I’m thinking maybe short-”

“Shorter than you? Do you think there’s possibly someone shorter than Pete Wentz?”

“Oh fuck youuuu”

Frank gave a hearty laugh, Pete following along. The rest of the way was a little quieter, and if it wasn’t for the slight sound of cheering and yelling from earlier continuing, it would’ve been silent. Frank didn’t say a word, but he was beginning to think why he would agree to waste his time for someone they’d never see again. Pete better not think they’re bringing him home as they did Ryan. The guy would’ve been in trouble if they’d left him, but the boy singing seemed at peace. Nothing could possible happen to him during these times.

Frank was pretty much lost in thought, kicking pebbles here and there. Suddenly Pete gripped his arm, preventing him from going any further. 

“Dude what the heck?” he said, his voice barely above a whisper,

“Frank” Pete muttered, pointing at something in the distance.

“Yeah?”

Pete points towards the distance, his eyes gleaming with joy.

“Holy shit dude” Frank muttered. Huh, Frank hadn’t even realised that the guy was no longer singing.

Seeing him at first glance, Frank understood what the big deal was. The guy’s voice was really good, but the way he looked...wow. His hair was a strawberry blonde color and his skin was a pretty porcelain. He wore a white knee-length chiton with brown sandals. He sat on a rock, strumming his harp once in s while. He was literally glowing in the sunny day of Greece, and for Pete, it was quite hard to keep his eyes off of him. He hadn't noticed the two new presence, as he hadn't turned really seen them yet. After seeing the boy, Frank glanced at his friend, noticing that the other hadn’t averted his attention just yet.

“Dude, if you keep staring, he’ll eventually catch you and freak the fuck out” Frank warned, nudging his friend. 

“I think we should talk to him” Pete whispered. The blonde was at a good distance, so the whispering was unnecessary.

“Dude, I think we shouldn't” Frank hissed back.

“So what? We came searching for nothing?”

“No. We came searching because your loud mouth wouldn't shut the hell up about him. You've seen him. Now lets go. We gotta get home as soon as possible”

Pete glared, seeming a little hurt about his comment. That one wasn't a joke. Frank literally meant what he said this time.

Without a warning, Pete began to walk towards the blonde.

“Pete I swear to whatever force that's up there” Frank started.

But the other wouldn’t budge. He kept walking.

“Pete!” Frank hissed.

“What?” the other hissed back, turning and walking backwards. Frank glared and before he could get out what he had to say, he gasped, glancing above his friend’s head.

“What?!” Pete demanded

“He sees us”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any idea you'd like to see, please comment! Criticism is accepted! Anything to make this story enjoyable :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Couldn't figure out how to post a pic, so here's the link to get an idea on what the Time Machine looks like
> 
> http://images.malesbanget.com/mbdcposts/2014/12/17ogy5kn9czabjpg.jpg


End file.
